Drugged by you
by TheEletroGuardian
Summary: A heavy, intense moment between two hedgehog lovers. It's wrong from both of them... but they don't care


p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""Please…just one."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He stared down at the girl that had pleaded him. It was so hard to resist her, for him it was. And she had found that weakness on him. Since then she had made his life difficult, really difficult./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He bit his lip. This was wrong from both of them, she knew that too. But there were was a time when the most goodie two shoes heroes wanted to break the rules, a time they couldn't ignore./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They don't know how they had got them in this situation. Some days before they were just training, as friends, and the next thing they knew they gave secret kisses when there was no one around, still being risky. But they hadn't actually confessed, they weren't sure how to interpret their kisses. They weren't short-lived, they certainly weren't. They always locked until their lungs burned for air and they would still push more time and would push away if they sensed someone's presence in the space./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"It's not like they didn't analyze every feeling they shed, every emotion and sensation, they saved it all. But when it came to thoughts, everything was mush, to blind with their desire for each other. Years before they wouldn't have imagined themselves in that kind of situation, not even she who had thousands of fantasies about having him at her mercy./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her slender hands gripped his scarf, moving closer to him, her breath tickled his chin in a teasing way, making it harder for him to resist, she whispered those words again, in a way that made him shudder "Just one." her lips moved closer to his, but didn't make any actual contact. She was cruel, she first teased him with her innocence until he couldn't fight it anymore and would just lean over and kiss her fiercely. She could just plant her sweet rosy lips against his and wait for him to kiss her back, but where was the fun in that?/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He wanted to protest, saying that they shouldn't be doing this, but he also didn't want to. He had resisted her for years, how could he just go back to point zero now? Now that he had tasted her sweet lips, when he had heard her whisper his name as he kissed her cheeks, jaw, neck, and other sweet spots he had never dreamed he would be able to kiss, he didn't even though he would be able to kiss her cheek, now that her scent had mixed with his, no matter how much baths he took, he could still smell her sweet strawberry scent penetrated on him, now that he had felt her warmth when their bodies collided, fitting perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He didn't want to lose all of that, he wanted to keep kissing those delicate lips over and over again, no matter how wrong it was./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And she wouldn't back away either, not when her fantasies had finally been fulfilled. She finally had the boy of her dreams, the one that has run around the world with her heart on his hands, no matter how far he went. He couldn't stop doing this either and she would enjoy that fact as much as she could. Yes, Amy knew this was wrong, unreasonable even. And she was known for being the reasonable one in the team, if it wasn't for her they would be constantly in trouble./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But she didn't want to be reasonable, she didn't want to be good. She just wanted to lose herself in his embrace, for as short-lived as it was sometimes./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He had resisted her to keep her safe, he knew if villains found out about his feelings for her, she would be in high danger. But when she pressed her lips against his in that training session, he didn't think straight. They had a more heated moment and that was enough for them to show some love towards each other, even if they hadn't realized the feelings they've passed through those kisses and caresses./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"And that moment wasn't any different. Their friends had to run to their own business, leaving the twins hedgehogs alone. She was hesitant at first but she couldn't handle the heavy, awkward silence anymore./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He bit his lip harder, her scent intoxicating his nostrils, her warmth spreading through all of his body. Her expression didn't help either. Her lips were parted, probably in anticipation or maybe she was just trying to make things harder for him, whichever it was it was super effective, her jade sparkling orbs stared up at his with a longing, pleading gaze, as her hands found their way to his shoulders, freeing his scarf from her grip, but he still felt like he couldn't breathe./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His hands, as if they had a mind of their own, found their way around her waist, trapping her between him and his arms. She let out a small gasp, that teased his lips, swallowing the taste of her breath down his throat. He couldn't hold it anymore and pressed his lips to hers./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Every time he kissed her, it seemed like she tasted even better than the last time, and the last might have been just three hours ago or so./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Their breaths mingled. Amy couldn't but moan against his mouth, it felt like centuries the last time they connected. Her hands played with his back quills, tugging them softly, as she leaned closer to the blue hedgehog. Sonic growled and pulled her closer to him, more than clothes would allow, as he traced her back with his hand, making the pink quilled girl shiver. Only he could make her feel this way, only she could make him feel this way like there's nothing more important than each other, being wrapped in a soft, tender embrace./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He titled his head, trying to get a better angle to taste her better, get as much as he could of her. Her hand found its way to his cheek, tracing invisible circles with her thumb before brushing to the back of his head, playing with his spiky, yet soft, quills, pulling him closer to her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He caressed her back as his other hand moved to play with her short bouncy quills, his fingers tangled with her quills. He felt her shiver as his hand rubbed her back, up and down, in a tender way. Their cheeks had exploded with a red color as they fell in each others mercy./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The need for air was starting to be obvious, but the hedgehogs still didn't want to pull away. They pulled each other closer and tried to pull the need for air away./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Soon they had two break apart, letting a long gasp escape their lips. Sonic didn't waste any time and started kissing the side of her neck, gently and tenderly, obtaining a small part of her sweet essence that glued to his lips, a flavor he would never be able to forget, feeling it everytime he closed his lips, making him go insane with the sweetness and the need to really feel it against his lips./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her head fell back, to give him more room to work, as a moan escaped her sweet, angelical lips. He pressed more his lips against her slender neck, tracing kisses along her jaw to come back down and kiss her collarbone. Her moans were making him crazy and he wasn't sure if he would be able to pull away. The point of his tongue teased her skin, making her shiver and her all weight fell in his strong arms./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He kissed back to her lips, her soft lips he longed for, just like she longed for the pressure of his lips on hers. He pushed her against a wall, trapping her between him and the wall. Her legs tangled with his, brushing them slightly and he couldn't help but let a small groan escape his lips, as he kissed her more fiercely./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The passion between them was such, it made her feel dizzy, every time felt like it was the first when actually they had done that so many times she had lost count./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She framed his cheeks, they were warm, probably he was blushing, she didn't know. She couldn't will herself to open her eyes./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He knew that from the point she first kissed him, placing her angelical lips against his, he wouldn't be able to resist her anymore, not when he kissed her back, taking them to another level./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They were pushing their luck, they knew Eggman had spying robots around the island, near the places where the team of heroes would be. But they just couldn't resist each other, their love was like a sweet drug and they would do anything to consume it. They didn't want to stop nor be rational./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"After some minutes of pure paradise, the hedgehogs pulled. Sonic opened his eyes, but not totally, only to stare at a pleasured Amy who couldn't open her own pair. Their breaths teased their lips, he wanted to connect again and skip to the world they had created. But he needed to see her gorgeous eyes, her amazing jade orbs that stared deep down into his soul./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She opened her eyes, leaving them half open, it was still hard to fully awake from the trance she had been. A sweet expression was formed on her soft features and he couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She looked so adorable and he used every little strength of willpower not to lean in and press his lips to hers again. Pamper her face with kisses while her tiny adorable gasps pricked to his ears. But he resisted./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"Her orbs stared at his emerald ones, her hands found their way to his cheeks, caressing them with her gloved hands. His hand met hers as they held an intense gaze. Their noses touching, their foreheads stuck, as her bangs tickled him./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They didn't dare to say a word, they talked to each other through their eyes. His arms were still wrapped around her petite waist and he didn't dare to pull away./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He wanted to talk, he wanted to hear her sweet voice, stare amazed at her lips as she spoke. But he didn't know how to start a conversation. He watched as her lips attempted to form words, but nothing came out. She looked away, trying to hide her visible blush and embarrassment. His hand released her waist and made her look at him again, lifting her chin and turning her pink face to him, he smiled at her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She felt her cheeks grow hot, correction, hotter with his smile. She couldn't look away anymore, his hypnotic green eyes trapped her and she just wanted to feel lost in them. She wanted today feel lost in him. She gulped and he saw the move in her neck, he gulped as well./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"How could he form words? Every little move she made, he analyzed it, noting every single change in her body when she did that certain move. Like when she walked, the way her quills bounced with each step, how her legs were careful in each step, something she had started doing after she stopped chasing him./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"That was another thing it made him keep doing these things. She stopped chasing him and giving her bear hugs that pulled him close to her, a closeness he missed. She didn't need to be saved anymore, she could easily take it on her own. And he missed saving her, the way she wrapped her arms around his neck with trust, how her quills flew with the wind and tickled his nose, the warmth of her body and the smile she always had when he carried her./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He wished he had been quicker and this thought is strange coming from Sonic the hedgehog. He wished he had shown her his feelings earlier./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But now she made a move, a further move, and he was going further, with her. They hadn't actually confessed, nor said anything similar during their kissing scenes, and he wasn't sure if it was needed to say those words verbally if they weren't already saying them through kisses./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"But now that he thought about it, he also missed her constant confessions, those three simple, yet beautiful, words that made his heart race faster than his feet. He wanted to hear them again, he longed for them, maybe as much as she did./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She wouldn't talk, she couldn't and he didn't blame her, his mind was still much as well. He wondered if he would get actual words now or just mumble some nonsense and ruin the atmosphere. He wanted to try, he wanted to know how it felt saying those words./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He felt her thumb brush his bottom lip, staring at his eyes as if she was asking for permission to make a move again. Her orbs stared adorably at his and her lips trembled in anticipation. He really wanted to pronounce them and he would do it now./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;""I love you."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"There. He said it. He finally said it and it was relieving like he had taken an heavyweight from his shoulders. And the words felt so right but so different as well like they were from a foreign language, a beautiful foreign language./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"She was obviously surprised by his sudden words, he noticed as her eyes widened and she stopped breathing for some seconds. Her jade orbs sparkled with surprise and delight./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He felt her thumb leave his lip, living it alone and cold. Her arms moved along his shoulders as she pulled him to her, connecting again, throwing a bomb of passion to his heart. Her lips left no space between his and he still took some minutes to kiss her back./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"His hand kept on her cheek, pulling her face closer to his, as he kissed her as fiercely as she did. He let out a soft moan against her mouth, his confession had helped him grow to an all new level, letting him truly enjoy this demonstration of love./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"He felt her lips moving slightly away from his, still brushing is own pair and he half opened his eyes only to find her eyes in the same situation as she said "I love you too." and connected again, leaving an half-lidded Sonic with a dumb gaze, before he slid his own pair closed and pulled her closer with his hands, caressing her cheek and lower back./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"They kept like this for minutes, maybe hours, not really caring if anyone appeared. They've been drugged by their love for each other and they would do anything to get their hands on the sweet drug and consume each other like there was no tomorrow./p 


End file.
